The Emotional World of FanFiction Writing
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: Riley starts to get into fanfiction which the other emotions find confusing, but when Riley discovers you can write your own the other emotions find it interesting…except Fear who has concerns


I do not own the characters of Inside Out or any other characters that are mentioned that are from other things. This story was made for entertainment purposes, the story takes place a few months after the events of the movie. To help with the story when the emotions are talking the text will be in Italics and the human's text will remain normal

Chapter 1: Discovering Something New

Joy's Voice _: If there's one thing that Riley has always been a fan of it's creativity. When she was little she would draw all of the time and was always interested in some of the greatest literature out there. I mean there was The Cat In The Hat, The Giving Tree, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, all of them are great pieces of work and helped inspire Riley's imagination. Overtime her tastes became different and she started getting into books like Harry Potter and Twilight which Anger still can't stop yelling about. But it wasn't until Riley was walking home from school with one of her friends that her life changed forever. I remember that day really well, it was an ordinary day at headquarters and Anger was still yelling about Twilight, for some reason he was just obsessed._

At headquarters everyone except Joy is sitting on the ground listening to Anger, Joy is at the main control panel listening to the conversation Riley is having with one of her friends.

 _Anger: AND ANOTHER THING!_

 _Disgust: Oh god, here we go_

 _ANGER: JACOB WAS PERFECT FOR BELLA! I DON'T SEE WHY SHE'D DECIDE TO RUN OFF WITH SOME STUPID PALE VAMPIRE! I MEAN WHO DOES THAT?!_

 _Sadness: Yeah poor Jacob, he was so nice and now he'll never get to know what it's like to raise a family with Bella_

 _Fear: If anything Bella should've just chosen a normal man to be with. Do you know the dangers of dating supernatural beings? I mean sure she's now a vampire but that will have serious consequences_

 _Joy: Guys will you be quiet? I'm trying to listen to Sophie and Riley's conversation_

 _Anger: Ah Sophie, the girl who only ever talks about the Harry Potter movies and how she feels sorry for Draco_

 _Joy: Come on, that's not true_

 _Disgust: Anger is right Joy, just listen_

Joy turns up the volume more and listens to the conversation

Sophie: I mean Draco is just misunderstood as a character, he's got all of these great traits that just fly out of the window…

 _Disgust: Ok I'm done, we're changing the subject_

Disgust pushes some buttons which help Riley make the choice to change topic

Riley: Yeah that's great Sophie, but do you think we could change the topic?

Sophie: I suppose so

The two of them walk in silence for a few seconds before Sophie starts speaking again

Sophie: Hey I read this amazing fanfiction last night about Harry Potter

 _Disgust: OH MY GOD, KILL ME NOW!_

 _Joy: Hang on a second. What's fanfiction?_

 _Anger: I don't know_

 _Disgust: It sounds weird_

 _Fear: Can it kill us?!_

 _Joy: Well let's find out_

Joy pulls a lever that helps Riley ask about fanfiction

Riley: What's fanfiction?

Sophie: You don't know?

Riley: No

Sophie: Well I don't know what kind of rock you've been under…

 _Anger: Oh I know what rock you're going to be under!_

 _Joy: Don't you dare Anger_

Joy stops Anger before he does anything, the emotions continue to listen to the conversation

Sophie: Fanfiction is basically where people take something they like and write a story about it. For example I'm a fan of Harry Potter

 _Disgust: Yeah no kidding_

Sophie: And say I have my own idea for how a scene in Harry Potter should've gone. I then go and write that version and I put it online

Riley: Sounds interesting

Sophie: Definitely look it up, there's a fanfiction for everything

While Riley and Sophie keep walking Joy walks over to a whiteboard that is in the corner of headquarters, she write the word "fanfiction" on the board as a record for later. Meanwhile a new memory ball appears of Sophie talking about fanfiction. A few minutes later Riley returned home by herself and entered the house.

Riley's Dad: Hey sweetie. How was your day?

Riley: It was good

Riley's Dad: Anything interesting happen?

Riley: Nope. I'll be in my room if I'm needed

Riley's Dad: Ok sweetie

Riley continues to go upstairs into her room, she goes to her desk and loads up her laptop. She goes to google and searches fanfiction with many results showing up, she clicks on the website called and sees all of the stories that people post. Meanwhile in Riley's mind the other emotions just stare in amazement

 _Joy: Wow! There's so much to choose from!_

 _Sadness: We'll never be able to read it all_

 _Fear: I don't know, this seems risky. I mean how do we know this website doesn't have a tracking software that can hack into our computer and find our address?_

 _Joy: This is exciting guys! This entire world wasn't even known until about 5 minutes ago and now there's a whole community of people who have these fantastic ideas_

 _Disgust: Yeah, ideas like a story about The Avengers where The Hulk and Iron Man get married and become farmers_

 _Joy: Well nobody else has thought of that kind of idea so that must be something. Come on let's keep looking_

Joy's Voice: _This went on for a while. Riley found a new story and we were all lost in the world of it. There were so many amazing stories! And each story effected everybody in a great way…even the really weird ones were effective. I mean I didn't even know that Pumpkins could be used like that but it's a fact I'll never forget. So anyway an hour went past before any of us realized the time._

 _Fear: Oh my god it's late! We need to be doing our homework or else mom is going to kill us! And I don't want to die right now!_

 _Joy: I guess we have had enough for now, we can always read more later_

Joy was about to make Riley stop reading before she noticed the sign up button in the corner. She looked at the memory of Sophie talking about fanfiction and looked back at the sign up button. After a few seconds Joy knew exactly what to do, she pressed one of the buttons and Riley instantly hit the sing up button. The other emotions noticed this and rushed over to Joy

 _Fear: JOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

 _ANGER: ARE YOU INSANE?!_

 _Joy: No I'm not insane_

 _Fear: Then why have you made Riley sign up to this website?_

 _Joy: Because I think it would be great to have Riley write some of this fanfiction_

 _Disgust: Joy have you actually paid any attention to these stories? They're gross and weird. That stuff that happened in the Frozen fanfiction was scarring. Nobody should read Olaf and Elsa doing that stuff, it's perverted and messed up_

 _Anger: Not to mention all of those stuck up people in the reviews section who think that they're art reviewers or something_

 _Fear: And there's all the hate that we could receive and also what if we fall behind in school? Do you really want to risk that?_

 _Sadness: Plus creativity isn't our strongest point_

 _Joy: What are you talking about? We're very creative. Remember when Riley was 5 and we all teamed together to make that amazing drawing of our family? If we can do that for Riley I don't see why we can't help her write one of these stories. Think about it. If you put all of our genius together who knows what we could form?_

The other emotions thought about this for a while. Even though they were all set on one emotion eventually they came to an agreement

 _Fear: Alright Joy, we'll let Riley do this. But let's just not let this take over our lives_

 _Joy: Of course not, this will just be a hobby. Now, all we need is an idea_

All the emotions thought about this for a while and then looked over at the memory of Sophie

 _Disgust: Oh god, don't tell me. No, we aren't writing a fanfiction about…_

 _Joy: Harry Potter! We've read all of the books, we've seen all of the movies. I see no reason why we shouldn't start there_

 _Disgust: This is going to be horrible_

 _Joy: No it won't Disgust. It's going to be amazing! So, once Riley falls asleep I want everybody to come up with a basic plot line for the story and we'll work from there!_

 _Fear: Joy are you sure about this?_

 _Joy: Yes, yes I am_

All the emotions continue working unaware of what was lying ahead of them

~End of Chapter 1~

 **Well that's the first chapter. What do you think? Let me know in the review section, and sorry I've been away from here for a while. I'll do my best to catch up with other stories**


End file.
